Innocent Life
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: 545U-K3, ciptaan Profesor Fugaku Uchiha belajar untuk menjadi manusia. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan seorang...  PAIR : SASUNARU  Warn :  As Usual  LEMON inside!


Ni Hao, Minna-san! _*Siah, langsung belagak gara-gara tau artinya minna-san*_

Sebelumnya Arisa Gomeeeeeeeeeeen banget!

Huhuhuhuhu TTATT

Update Our Story at Our School dan fic laen bakalan bener-bener telaaaaat!

Masalahnya, Notebook Arisa habis di-instal ulang, dan… dan…

DATA-DATA ARISA HILANG SEMUAAAAAAAAAAA! _*Nangis sambil tereak (Beneran lo, Arisa nangis keras banget)*_

Fic-ficku yang sudah tinggal di_publish_…

Lagu-lagu kesayanganku…

Doujin-doujin **Hard Yaoi**ku…

Uhuhuhuhuhu

Jadi, sekarang Arisa bikin fic ini buat pelipur lara _*Halah*_

**WARN : YAOI, ****HARD YAOI****, ONESHOT, OOC, KEPANJANGAN, ALUR KECEPETAN, TIDAK BISA DIPREDIKSI DENGAN BAIK, TIDAK MEMATUHI EYD YANG BERLAKU, ANEH, GAJE, Dll.**

**Title : Innocent Life**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rating : M **_***Mulai kumat***_

'_**Inspired from PS2 Game, Innocent Life : Special Edition'**_

.

.

.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Ahahaha! Akhirnya aku berhasiiil!" seorang pria yang diperkirakan berusia 47 tahun melonjak-lonjak girang didepan sebuah _Life Pad_. Ia memakai mantel putih, dan kemungkinan besar ia adalah orang bergelar '_Professor_'.

"Akhirnya, Robot—Uh, maksudku _Innocent Life_ku, 545U-K3 selesai! Ehm, atau lebih bisa kupanggil…" Isi dari _Life Pad_ tersebut berjalan keluar. Sebuah rob—Ehm, _Innocent Life_ berupa pemuda yang terlihat berumur sekitar 18 tahun yang berkulit putih dan berambut _raven_. Saat ia membuka mata, terlihatlah iris sewarna dengan batu _onyx_ yang mengisi mata berpandangan tajam.

"…Sasuke, selamat datang di dunia barumu!" ujar Fugaku, sang professor pencipta 545U-K3 atau Sasuke.

"…Hn," balas Sasuke.

"Sial, aku salah memprogramnya dan menjadikannya seorang yang pendiam," gumam professor Fugaku pelan.

"E-ehem. Aku ayahmu, dan namaku Fugaku Uchiha," lanjut Fugaku.

"…Aku tak perlu tahu dan aku tak mau tahu," jawab Sasuke.

"Ukh! Dia juga menjadi orang yang dingin dan kasar! Bodohnya aku!" gumam sang Profesor lagi.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu," kata Sasuke.

"Eh, Uh… Kau… Kau lapar? Mari makan bersama," Fugaku memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya. Sasuke hanya diam, sambil berjalan mengikuti Fugaku.

Diatas sebuah meja makan besar, terhidang makanan-makanan yang banyak dan semuanya terlihat lezat. Tapi respon dari Sasuke hanyalah lirikan dari mata _onyx_nya.

"Kau adalah Robot yang kuciptakan. Tapi, kau bukanlah robot biasa," Fugaku terdiam sebentar, "…Kau punya kemungkinan untuk menjadi manusia."

"…Apa nama benda ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengamati tomat yang baru saja digigitnya.

"…Itu tomat," Fugaku mendengus pasrah karena merasa ucapannya tak digubris oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, akan kuingat itu," Sasuke kembali menggigit tomatnya, "…Tenang saja, aku mendengar ucapanmu sebelumnya," lanjutnya.

"Yah, Ehem. Jadi kau itu…"

"_Innocent Life_, kulit terbuat dari zat persis seperti kaummu, rambut terbuat dari zat khusus yang menyusun DNA kaummu, bagian dalam tubuh yang bekerja persis seperti kaummu, dan peni—"

"EHEM! UHUK! UHUK! Cu-cukup!" Fugaku memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Menurutku, menjadi manusia tidaklah penting bagiku. Justru, manusia adalah makhluk hina yang hanya bisa menghancurkan satu sama lain…"

"Paman Fugaku! Paman Fugakuuu! Paman dimanaaaa?" suara melengking terdengar dari arah pintu depan rumah besar itu.

"Paman? Ah, disini rupanya," seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat seumur dengan Sasuke berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Fugaku, "Paman, aku…" Pemuda pirang itu terdiam sejenak saat mata birunya menangkap sosok yang asing. Sasuke terdiam saat melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menatapnya. Bukan terpana, hanya diam, tak mempedulikan sosok pirang yang berada didekatnya.

"Siapa dia, Paman? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Dia putraku yang… baru saja pulang dari kota."

"Ooh…" si Pirang berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan riang, "Halo! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki! Cukup panggil aku dengan Naruto! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

"…" Sasuke diam, tidak membalas jabatan tangan si Pirang Naruto. Naruto salah tingkah dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Euh… Apa kabar…?" kata Naruto ragu.

"…Untuk apa kau bertanya?"

"Eng…"

"Tingkahmu itu seperti orang bodoh. Kau pantas bila dipanggil Baka."

"Ap-apa!"

"Oh, dugaanku salah. Kau tidak seperti orang bodoh, kau MEMANG orang yang bodoh."

"Ka-kau ini…!"

"Hn, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Dobe."

"Dasar…! Hah? DOBE?"

"Yah, Dobe—sebutan untuk orang bodoh dalam bahasa Inggris—memang cocok untukmu."

"Kau…! Orang brengsek..! Te-teme! Ya, kau itu Teme!" 

"…Teme?"

"Iya, Teme! Teme—sebutan brengsek dalam bahasa Jepang—memang sangat pantas untukmu!"

"A… Ahahaha… Bahkan kalian sudah memiliki panggilan sayang ya…" kata Fugaku yang agak _shock_ Naruto mengatai putra—atau _Innocent Life_—nya dengan kata kasar, "Naruto, maukah kau membawa Sasuke berkeliling desa?"

"Hmm… Baiklah. Tapi ini demi Paman Fugaku, ya!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

"Nah, Teme. Kita mulai dari mana, ya?" Naruto menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari lokasi yang bisa ia jelaskan pada Sasuke sambil berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Sasuke diam, dan memperhatikan tangan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

'_Hangat…'_ pikirnya.

"Ah! Sasuke, kau lihat disana?" Naruto menunjuk sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon besar, "Itu Hutan Kematian. Tempatnya menyeramkan! Saudara-saudaraku selalu melarangku kesana. Katanya siapapun yang masuk kesana tak akan kembali lagi! Seram sekali, 'kan?" Naruto berpaling kearah Sasuke yang ternyata hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Uh… Kau… Tidak takut…?"

"…Untuk apa aku takut?"

"Um… Bukan apa-apa. Ayo lanjut," Naruto kembali membawa Sasuke ke tempat lain.

.

.

.

"Lihat! Itu tempat kesukaanku, Danau Cahaya. Airnya dingin dan menyegarkan, setiap ada masalah—kalau saudaraku tak bisa membantu, aku selalu kesini untuk bermain dan melupakan masalahku itu. Mau kesana sebentar?"

"…Terserah," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum gembira dan berlari menuju Danau Cahaya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto sudah basah kuyup didalam Danau Cahaya. Sasuke duduk diatas rumput sambil memperhatikan tingkah Naruto.

"Hei, Teme! Kau tidak mau ikut main?" seru Naruto dari dalam danau.

"…Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Tiba-tiba Naruto menyipratkan air padanya.

"Ahahaha! Sekarang kau juga basah! Ahahaha!"

"…" Sasuke diam, tidak menjawab atau membalas.

"Ahaha…" tawa Naruto melemah—atau bisa dibilang ketawa garing.

"…"

"Teme?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih diam.

"…"

"Sasuke, kau marah?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"…"

"Maafkan aku! Akan kukeringkan rambutmu sebagai permintaan maaf, ya?" Naruto mengambil saputangan oranye dari kantungnya. Beruntung, saputangan itu masih kering. Naruto duduk dibelakang Sasuke dan mengusapkan saputangannya ke rambut Sasuke untuk mengeringkannya.

"Nah, walaupun tak sepenuhnya kering, setidaknya ini lebih baik!" Naruto tersenyum puas. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sedang tersenyum senang. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk mengambil saputangan oranye dari tangan pemiliknya dan mengusap rambut si empunya saputangan oranye itu, untuk mengeringkannya.

"Apa yang—?"

"Rambutmu juga basah."

Naruto terdiam, lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian—saat rambut keduanya sudah cukup kering—Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah bukit. Bukit Gema, begitu nama bukit itu, "Konon, permohonan yang diucapkan sambil berteriak disini akan sampai ketelinga Tuhan. Apabila gema dari teriakanmu tidak kembali, itu berarti permohonanmu akan terkabul!" jelas Naruto.

Setelah puas memandangi hamparan rumput dan menikmati semilir angin yang menenangkan hati, mereka beranjak pergi untuk menuju lokasi lain.

.

.

.

"Disitu adalah toko bunga milik sepupuku Ino Yamanaka, disitu toko mochi milik sepupuku Sakura Haruno, toko peralatan dapur—berbagai macam pisau—milik sepupuku Tenten, toko kipas milik sepupuku Temari, kedai teh milik sepupuku Hinata Hyuuga, Gym milik Paman Guy dan Lee, stand lukisan milik Sai, Bar milik Nenek Tsunade, dan yang satu lagi, toko aneh milik Paman Kakashi dan Jiraiya. Saudara-saudaraku melarangku kesana, mereka bilang aku belum cukup umur. Apa ya, yang ada disana?" Naruto memegang dagunya, terlihat bahwa ia sedang menerka-nerka.

"Kau memiliki banyak saudara?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku anak tunggal, itupun kalau aku masih orang tua…" Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Ah, untuk apa membahas yang sudah lalu! Disini aku tinggal bersama sepupu-sepupuku. Semuanya perempuan. Memang, Kak Sakura sudah menikah dengan Kak Lee, tapi Kak Lee selalu sibuk berlatih—itupun kalau masih pantas disebut latihan! Jadi di rumahku hanya aku yang laki-laki."

"…Hn."

"Kupikir sudah cukup, Teme. Ayo kita kembali ke rumahmu!"

.

.

.

"Paman Fugaku! Kami kembali!" teriak Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan dengan Sasuke, bisa kau tunggu sebentar? Akan kusuruh Shizune untuk menyodorkanmu kue."

"Oke!"

Fugaku memberi gestur agar Sasuke mendekatinya. Sasuke mendengus dan mendekati ayah—atau penciptanya—itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku ingin kau merahasiakan identitasmu bahwa kau adalah rob—maaf, maksudku _Innocent Life_. Terutama pada Naruto. Karena…"

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu. Aku sudah tahu."

"Ukh, baiklah. Kau, tetap disini," Fugaku berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, "Naruto! Bisa kau kesini sekarang?"

"Baik, Paman!" sahut yang dipanggil, dan mendatangi yang memanggil.

Naruto duduk di sofa tepat disamping Sasuke, "Ada apa, Paman Fugaku?"

"Ehem. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu dan keluargamu, Naruto."

"Hm? Untuk apa, Paman? Kalau kami bisa membantu, kami pasti membantu! Serahkan pada kami!" Naruto membusungkan dadanya.

"Ahaha, iya, aku tahu aku bisa mengandalkan kalian."

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Aku ingin…" Fugaku berdehem sebentar, "…Sasuke tinggal bersama kalian, atau bisa dibilang… bersamamu, Naruto."

"HAH?"

"Yah, aku ingin menitipkannya padamu… Ehm, untuk belajar menjadi manusia—"

"Menjadi… manusia?"

"Ma-manusia… Manusia Berguna! Iya, untuk membuatnya belajar menjadi manusia yang berguna!"

"Tapi, paman… Bukankah dengan belajar di kota, ia bisa menjadi manusia berguna? Kami… Kami 'kan hanya orang biasa yang sederhana. Aku hanya bekerja sebagai petani, Tak sebanding denganmu, Paman."

"Ehm, bukan itu maksudku. Yah, bisa kulihat kalian—terutama kau, memiliki keuletan yang tinggi. Kalian pantang menyerah dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kalian dengan giat dan tekun. Aku ingin Sasuke menjadi setekun, segiat, dan serajin kalian. Aku ingin ia belajar bahwa hidup sebagai manusia itu punya berbagai warna. Kuharap ini tidak akan lama, sehingga tidak mengganggu kalian," ujar Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memerah malu saat ia dipuji habis-habisan seperti itu, "Ah, Paman. Kami tidak serajin itu kok…"

"Jadi? Kau mau menerima Sasuke untuk tinggal bersamamu?"

"Um… Aku… Bagaimana, ya…?" Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja rumah kami penuh, Paman. Memang masih ada bangunan terpisah dan layak untuk ditinggali, tapi tempat itu kecil dan… Kupikir itu tidak pantas untuk… Putramu…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Sasuke bisa belajar sesuatu dari kalian."

"Eumm… Baiklah, Paman…"

"Terima kasih, Naruto! Kau boleh membawanya sekarang. Sasuke, ingatlah untuk selalu mengunjungiku pada hari Minggu. Jangan merepotkan mereka, mengerti?"

"…Kau tak perlu mengatakannya padaku, orang tua," Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu, disusul oleh Naruto. Fugaku hanya menghela nafas saat menanggapi sikap putra ciptaannya itu.

.

.

.

"Ini dia rumahku. Maaf kalau berantakan, Teme," Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Hn, memang berantakan. Kau tidak menjaga kebersihan dengan baik ya, Dobe?"

"Apa katamu? Kurang ajar! Tingkahmu itu selalu menyebalkan!" Naruto merengut kesal.

"Wah, Naru. Siapa ini?" seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang diikat _ponytail_ muncul sambil membawa sekeranjang penuh bunga.

"Kak Ino! Kenalkan, ini Sasuke 'Teme' Uchiha!" Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan kesal.

"Uchiha? Kamu putra Tuan Fugaku, ya? Kenalkan, aku Ino Yamanaka. Maaf, aku sedang sangat sibuk. Jadi tidak bisa menemanimu ngobrol. Sampai nanti, Naruto, Sasuke!" Ino berjalan keluar rumah dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Yang tadi itu kakak sepupuku, pemilik toko bunga yang tadi kutunjukkan padamu. Ayo, ikut aku ke kebun!"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

"…Aku ingin memegang tanganmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tanganmu… Hangat."

"Kau ini aneh. Jelas saja tanganku hangat! Aku 'kan masih hidup! Ya sudah! Sini tanganmu!" sempat terlihat rona merah dipipi Naruto, namun luput dari pandangan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba disebuah pekarangan yang dipenuhi petak-petak tanaman. Mulai dari sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, bunga-bungaan, hingga tanaman obat-obatan juga ada disana. Pekarangan itu tidak begitu luas, namun terawat dengan sangat baik. Pekarangan itu adalah cerminan ketekunan Naruto dalam mengolah dan memperbarui lahan yang tidak begitu subur hingga menjadi produktif dan dapat menghasilkan bahan pangan yang berkualitas.

"Semua ini aku yang menanamnya. Dibantu dengan saudara-saudaraku, tentunya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini kakak-kakak sepupuku mulai sibuk menangani toko mereka masing-masing, sehingga sebagian besar yang berperan disini adalah aku," jelas Naruto, "Kuharap, kau mau membantuku, Teme."

"…Mungkin aku akan membantumu," kata Sasuke, "…Kalau aku mau."

"Huuh! Dasar!"

"Kau punya… Tomat?" mata Sasuke bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut pekarangan, berharap bisa menemukan makanan kesukaannya itu.

"Tomat? Sekarang belum musim tomat, Teme. Tapi, mungkin ada satu atau dua buah tomat yang sudah matang. Ayo kita cari!"

Ajakan dari Naruto itu membuat keduanya menyusuri tiap tangkai tanaman tomat yang tertutup helai-helai daun hijau yang segar. Naruto mencari dengan teliti, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Aku dapat satu! Lihat Sasuke, aku lebih cep—"

"…Totalnya ada empat," Sasuke menunjukkan tiga buah tomat yang sudah ada ditangannya, membuat Naruto—yah, kalian tahu reaksinya, lah.

"Bagaimana kau—!"

"…Tomat disini lebih enak dari yang kumakan di rumahku," ujar Sasuke dengan tampang datar—yah, namanya juga rob… Ups, _Innocent Life_.

Naruto termangu, wajahnya memerah, "Cih, kau ini. Memuji orang dengan tampang datar begitu. Kau pasti tidak sungguh-sung—"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya bagiku untuk berbohong pada orang bodoh sepertimu," kata Sasuke sambil terus mengunyah tomat segar itu. Naruto merengut, tak tahu harus marah, atau senang.

.

.

.

"Kau benar, Teme. Tomatnya enak sekali. Entah karena udaranya yang sedang panas, atau karena kondisi tomatnya yang bagus ya?" Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan rumput hijau ditepi Danau Cahaya. Ya, mereka membawa tomat-tomat itu ke Danau Cahaya untuk memakannya disana.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan mengunyah tomat yang memang terasa segar. Udara hari itu memang cukup panas, tomat segar yang baru dipetik dari kebun sangat cocok untuk menemani kerongkongan mereka kepanasan. Atau mungkin, hanya Naruto saja yang kepanasan?

"Teme, kau mau main air denganku?"

"…Bukankah tadi kau sudah melakukannya?"

"Ah, yang itu tidak seru. Karena aku hanya bermain sendirian, sedangkan aku tahu bahwa masih ada kau. Yah, memang aku sudah terbiasa bermain sendirian, tapi kupikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku bermain bersama orang seumurku. Mau, ya? Teme?"

"…Baiklah," kata Sasuke akhirnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah berlari girang untuk mempertemukan kakinya dengan air dingin yang ada di Danau Cahaya.

Dan, dimulailah perang air yang melibatkan dua makhluk yang sebenarnya berbeda. Sesekali Naruto mengeluh karena cipratan air yang disemprot Sasuke mengenai wajahnya.

Sekitar 2 jam mereka saling membasahi satu sama lain dengan air Danau Cahaya yang dingin dan menyegarkan. Apalagi di siang hari yang cerah dimana sang surya dengan bangga memancarkan sinarnya tepat diatas kepala mereka berdua. Menyenangkan, memang. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka akan terus melakukannya hingga malam hari, bukan? Tentu stamina mereka jumlahnya terbatas. Maka dari itu, setelah keluar dari pelukan dingin sang danau, mereka langsung menikmati pangkuan rumput hijau yang empuk dengan punggung mereka.

"Ah, aku capek sekali. Hei, Teme. Kenapa wajahmu tidak menunjukkan kepenatan atau keletihan? Sepertinya sejak aku bertemu denganmu, kau tak pernah merubah ekspresimu itu. Menjengkelkan, tahu! Seolah-olah kau ini bukan manusia saja!" kata Naruto. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke memang bukan manusia. Ah, tidak. Ia hanya _BELUM_ menjadi manusia.

Sasuke diam saja. Letih? Penat? Capek? Ia tidak pernah merasakannya. Ia hanya _Innocent Life_. Ia tidak punya perasaan—atau bisa dibilang… Belum memiliki perasaan. Ia menoleh kearah Naruto yang berbaring tepat disebelahnya. Naruto balas menoleh. Sasuke baru menyadari betapa indahnya mata milik Naruto. Ia terus mengamati iris mata yang jernih, memancarkan kepolosan dan keluguan pemilik iris biru safir itu. Ia membandingkan iris biru itu dengan iris hitamnya.

'_Indah sekali benda didalam mata Dobe ini. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin terus melihat kedalamnya. Apa aku ingin memilikinya? Ah, kalau aku memilikinya, aku harus terus membawa cermin untuk melihat 'biru'… Tidak, aku lebih memilih untuk terus melihatnya dengan bingkai wajah polos dan bodoh ini…'_

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"…Apanya?" jawab Sasuke, balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku tanpa berkedip begitu, Teme? Kupikir kau sudah mati!" canda Naruto.

"…Mati?"

"Iya, Mati! Tidak bergerak, tidak bernafas, tidak bernyawa… Mati!"

"…Nyawa?"

"Kau ini! Kupikir kau ini pintar seperti Paman Fugaku!"

"…"

"…'Nyawa' adalah anugerah dari Tuhan. Tanpa nyawa, kita tidak mungkin berada disini, tidak mungkin kita bisa bertemu, tidak mungkin kita bisa berbicara satu sama lain. Kalau kita mati, bernafaspun kita tidak akan bisa," tatapan Naruto menerawang, "…Karena 'Nyawa' milik orang tuaku hilang, aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Terkadang hidup itu tak adil, memang," mata Naruto memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Sasuke terdiam saat melihat tatapan mata nanar itu.

'…_Apa ini? Mata itu berbeda dengan yang kulihat tadi. Aku… kenapa dadaku terasa sesak…? Aku tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Aku harus melenyapkan tatapan seperti itu…!'_

Naruto terkejut saat perasaan hangat menyelimuti tangannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangannya, dan mendapati tangan Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke melihat sekuntum bunga _cosmos_ berwarna kuning disebelahnya dan memetiknya. Setelah memperhatikan bunga itu, ia menyematkannya ditelinga Naruto.

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu senang," katanya sambil tersenyum. Iya, tersenyum!

Naruto terkejut, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih… Sasuke…"

'_Perasaan ini… Rasanya otot di sekitar bibirku tertarik kesamping… dan rasanya tubuhku terasa ringan saat melihatnya tersenyum… Inikah… Perasaan Senang? Bahagia?'_

"…Naruto," Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto lagi, dan mendapati yang dipanggil telah terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang damai, seolah hidupnya baik-baik saja. Tapi Sasuke tahu, Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Ia bisa merasakan kepedihan Naruto, walau sebenarnya ia tidak punya hati. Ia memegang dadanya, mencoba meredam sesak saat ia melihat tatapan sedih manusia disebelahnya.

'_Kesedihan… Penderitaan… Ternyata menyesakkan,'_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

"Hoaaahm…" Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, "Ng… Teme…?"

Sasuke masih berada disampingnya, duduk sambil terus memperhatikannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gunung, dan menyaksikan langit yang berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Senja hari telah tiba, indah sekali. Ya, senja hari…

"GYAAA! TEME! KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?" Naruto cepat-cepat bangkit. Ia sangat panik karena teringat akan pekerjaannya yang ia tinggalkan.

"…Kau terlihat sangat lelah, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu," jawab Sasuke—kembali menggunakan ekspresi datarnya.

"…Ahaha."

"…Kenapa?"

"Yah, aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi, aku bermimpi… dan dalam mimpiku kau memegang tanganku… tersenyum padaku… lalu menyematkan bunga di—" kalimat Naruto tak selesai saat tangannya menyentuh benda ditelinganya—bunga.

"Jadi… Yang tadi bukan…"

Sasuke tersenyum, "…Hn."

Naruto tertegun sejenak, dan membalas senyum Sasuke dengan senyumnya, "Tak kusangka, ternyata kau bisa tersenyum juga," canda Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ayo pulang. Saudaraku pasti akan memarahi kita karena pulang terlalu sore. Ah, kalau marah—terutama Kak Sakura, wajahnya bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan! Hiii… Ayo cepat pulang!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke—lagi—dan membawa Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

"NA-RU-TO!" seru wanita berambut _pink_ yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun dengan penuh amarah.

"Ka-Kak… Sakura… Eh… Eheheh…"

"Beraninya kau meninggalkan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan pergi bermain! Kemana kerja keras yang selalu kau prioritaskan itu? Ayo jawab!" kata wanita _pink_ tadi—dan ternyata lebih dikenal dengan nama Sakura Haruno.

"Ma-maaf, Kak… A-aku diberi tugas oleh Pa-paman Fugaku… Un-untuk… menemani…" Naruto berbicara gelagapan saking takutnya.

"…Aku," sela Sasuke.

"Hm? Siapa kamu?"

"Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Jangan-jangan kau… Putra Pak Fugaku?"

"…Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Lee! Ino! Hinata! Tenten! Temari! Kemari!" panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakura _my cherry blossom_?" Tanya pria berbaju hijau, alis tebal, dan rambut model mangkuk berumur sekitar 27 tahun—gombal.

"Lho? Ada tamu, ya?" kata gadis berambut cokelat digelung _a la Chinatown_.

"A-ah! A-aku be-belum membuat t-teh!" ujar seorang gadis berambut keunguan dan bermata _lavender_ tak berpupil dengan panik.

"Siapa bocah ini?" Tanya seorang gadis lain yang berambut pirang gelap dikuncir empat. Nada bicaranya tajam dan _to the point_.

"Wah, Sasuke. Selamat datang," Ino datang sambil membawa gunting khusus _Ikebana_.

"Ino, kau mengenalnya?"

"Yah, baru tadi siang, sih," kata Ino sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"Anu, kami…"

.

.

.

"Oh… Jadi, Tuan Fugaku menitipkan Sasuke disini… Untuk belajar?" tanya Sakura, untuk menjernihkan suasana.

"Hmm… Sepertinya demikian," jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin, bangunan disebelah sana pantas untuknya? Rasanya…" kata Sakura, berbisik sepelan mungkin.

"Pada awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi Paman Fugaku bilang itu tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto, juga dengan bisikan pelan.

"Hm, kalau Tuan Fugaku sudah setuju, mau bagaimana lagi? Baiklah," kata Sakura akhirnya.

"…Terima Kasih," kata Sasuke—sekali lagi—dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nah! Saatnya saling berkenalan! Halo, Sasuke! Aku—"

.

.

.

"Teme, tolong ambilkan beberapa bibit dari karung bibit itu, dong!" kata Naruto yang sibuk menggemburkan tanah dengan cangkulnya. Sasuke berjalan menuju benda yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

"…Tangkap ini," Sasuke melemparkan—

"Terima ka—UWAAAAAA!"

_**BRUKK!**_

"Aduduh…! Kau… Bagaimana kau bisa mengangkat—bahkan melempar SATU KARUNG bibit? Beratnya 30 kilo! Kau ini monster, ya?" tanya Naruto—setelah Sasuke mengangkat karung bibit itu dari atas tubuhnya, tentu saja.

"Jangan menghinaku hanya karena kau lebih lemah dariku, Dobe."

"A-aku tidak lemah!"

"Ya, kau lemah. Coba kau lempar karung itu, seperti yang kulakukan barusan," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan senyum meremehkan.

Merasa direndahkan, Naruto berkata, "Ba-baik! Lihat saja ini!" Naruto berdiri, dan berjalan menuju karung yang berada didepan Sasuke. Ia mengambil tempat diantara Sasuke dan si karung—membelakangi Sasuke. Kemudian ia melebarkan kakinya, mencengkeram karung dengan kuat, dan—

"Uuuuuuungh—!" Naruto mengangkat karung itu dengan sekuat tenaga—bisa dilihat dari wajahnya yang memerah. Namun, kita tahu, tenaga Naruto tidak akan mampu mengalahkan tenaga Sasuke—yang jelas-jelas bukan manusia. Tapi…

"Uwaaah!" Naruto tergelincir, dan tubuhnya terlempar ke belakang—a.k.a menimpa Sasuke.

"A-aduuh… Eh! Teme! Ma-maaf!"

"Hn, sudah kuduga kau ini lemah," kata Sasuke, lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu.

"Apa katamu?" bentak Naruto marah.

"Karena itu, dengan kehadiranku disini… Kau bisa terbantu, 'kan? Dobe?" kata Sasuke, berhasil membuat pipi Naruto bersemu.

"Maafkan aku, Teme. Aku sudah menindihmu. Ayo kita selesaikan ini, dan segera tidur. Ya?"

"…Hn."

.

**.**

.

"Pagi, Sasuke! Kemari, kita sarapan bersama," ajak Sakura.

"Hei, bocah biru. Kau duduk disebelah bocah kuning itu," kata Temari. Sasuke diam, dan duduk disebelah Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengiris _waffle_-nya.

"Oh! Hai, Teme! Bagaimana tidurmu? Maaf kalau tidak seenak ranjangmu di rumahmu sendiri, ya?" kata Naruto.

"…Tak apa. Tidurku cukup nyaman, kok," kata Sasuke, dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Ow, ini _waffle_ untukmu, Sasuke. Sirup _maple_-nya ada di teko yang berwarna putih, ya," Tenten meletakkan piring berisi _waffle_ didepan Sasuke. Setelah bebas dari piring, tangannya sibuk menggelung rambut cokelatnya menjadi dua.

"Sa-Sasuke, ku-kubuatkan j-ju-jus to-tomat. Ku-kudengar dari Na-Naruto, k-kau menyukainya…" kata Hinata sambil meletakkan gelas berisi jus tomat.

"…Terima kasih."

"Sasuke, kalau kau sudah selesai mengurus kebun bersama Naruto, maukah kau datang ke tokoku sebentar? Aku butuh bantuanmu, sedikit saja," kata Ino, sambil menata bunga _daffodil_ di pot kecil.

"…Ya," jawab Sasuke.

"Oooh! Sasuke! Ayo kita berlari mengelilingi kota dengan semangat masa muda kitaaaa!" kata Lee dengan kilauan-kilauan aneh disekitarnya.

"…Tidak."

.

.

.

"Teme! Aku ikut!" Naruto berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sasuke yang hendak pergi ke Toko Bunga milik Ino.

Sakura menahan tangan Naruto, "Eeeh, tidak boleh! Kau harus membantuku di toko. Hari ini pelanggan banyak sekali, aku pasti repot jadinya. Nanti setelah jam tutup, kau boleh menyusul Sasuke, mengerti?"

"Uuh… iya, deh… Baiklah, Teme. Sampai jumpa nanti!"

"…Tak usah menyusulku ke toko itu, Dobe."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke berbalik, bersiap-siap untuk melangkah menjauh, "…Kutunggu kau di Danau Cahaya," Sasukepun meninggalkan Naruto yang tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah!" jawab Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, "Hei, Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Tadi malam aku membicarakan hal ini bersama yang lainnya…" Sakura mengambil nafas, lalu menampakkan senyum yang belum pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya dari wajah Sakura, "…Apa menurutmu, Sasuke menyukaimu?"

"HAH? AP-AP-APA MAKSUDMU?" kata Naruto setengah berteriak karena kaget. Wajahnya memerah, juga karena kaget.

"Hihi, entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa ia menyukaimu."

"Maksud Kakak… Bukan 'SUKA' seperti… Uh… berciuman… berpelukan… 'kan…?"

"Hihihi. Bagaimana ya~?"

"Kak Sakura!"

"Sudah, nanti kau juga akan tahu. Ayo, kita ke toko. Sudah hampir jam buka," kata Sakura sambil berlalu.

Naruto menunduk, pikirannya kacau, _'Ba… Bagaimana kalau… Teme… benar-benar… menyukaiku…?'_

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kayu bercat putih yang menjadi gerbang masuk kedalam Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Saat melangkahkan kaki kedalam, langsung tercium semerbak bunga yang memanjakan hidung—bagi siapa yang tidak pilek.

"Ah, Sasuke! Aku sudah menunggumu!"

"…Hn."

"Tolong antarkan buket _Chrysanthemum_ ini ke toko milik Kakashi disana itu, ya!"

"…Hn."

"Sasuke, kau ini pendiam sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau sedikit lebih terbuka pada Naruto?"

"…Untuk apa?"

"Kupikir kau menyukai Naruto. Benar?"

"…Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya, apa aku salah? Tak perlu malu, aku bisa mengerti, kok. Kalaupun kau mau menjalani hubungan khusus dengannya, aku yakin kami bisa merestui."

"…Hn."

.

.

.

"Hm? Siapa kau?" tanya seorang pria berambut silver berusia sekitar 34 tahun.

"Hei, anak kecil jangan masuk kesini," kata seorang pria lain yang berambut putih, berusia sekita 50 tahun.

"…Aku Sasuke Uchiha, dan aku disini untuk membawa kiriman dari toko milik Yamanaka."

"Ah… _Chrysanthemum_-ku sudah datang. Terima kasih. Oh, namaku Kakashi Hatake, dan ini Jiraiya. Hm, kau Uchiha, berarti kau putra Fugaku?"

"…Ya."

"Oh, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengirimkannya kemari, kuberi kau ini," Jiraiya menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul oranye.

"…Terima kasih," Sasuke mengambil buku itu tanpa membaca covernya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Jiraiya, tidakkah ia terlalu muda untuk membaca itu?"

"Ah, umurnya sekitar 18 tahun. Pasti cukup, lah."

"Tapi… Kenapa kau memberikan yang itu?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin ia mempraktekkannya dengan Naruto yang manis itu."

"Ah, bisa saja kau ini. Ya sudahlah."

.

.

.

"Teme, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" Naruto berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju Sasuke yang sedang duduk dihamparan rumput ditepi Danau Cahaya.

"…Hn," jawab Sasuke—kalau itu masih bisa dikatakan menjawab.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?"

"…Tidak."

"Boleh aku… bertanya?"

"…Ya."

"Aku tahu ini akan terdengar gila, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu… darimu sendiri," Naruto berhenti sejenak, "…Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Sasuke?"

"…"

"Ukh, sudah kuduga jadinya akan jadi seperti ini."

"…Aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain."

"Apa?"

"Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah menyukai orang lain. Satu kalipun tidak pernah."

"Uh… Aku bisa mengerti itu," Naruto kembali berhenti, "Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Atau Ibumu?"

"…Tidak keduanya."

"Hah? Kenapa…?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka. Sebenarnya aku juga tak begitu mengerti, mengapa aku harus memanggil mereka dengan… kata itu."

"…Kau tidak mengerti. Kau harus belajar menghargai mereka…"

"…Aku tidak mau… Aku—"

_**PLAKK!**_

"Kau…!"

"…"

"Pikirkan apa yang sudah kau katakan, BODOH!" bentak Naruto.

"…"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena masih memiliki orang tua! Sedangkan aku…!" mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca.

"…"

"…Orang tuaku sudah mati! MEREKA SUDAH MATI! Ukh… Uuh…" Akhirnya Naruto menangis juga.

"…"

"Kumohon…! Hargai mereka! Uuh… Huhuhu…"

"…Aku—tidak bisa."

"Kau… tidak punya perasaan! Kau bukan manusia! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" Naruto bangkit, lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah bercucuran air mata.

'_Aku… tidak memiliki hati. Aku memang bukan manusia. Tapi… kenapa saat melihat matamu… rasa sesak itu… kembali datang?' _Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, sambil memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

'_Aku tidak mengerti. Semua ini… semua ini… tak ada yang bisa kumengerti. Inikah yang dikatakan sebagai perasaan? Hati? Apakah hal ini yang memenuhi 'Hati'? Aku… benar-benar tidak mengerti…'_

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan!"

Naruto?

"Diam kau, anak kecil! Serahkan semua uangmu, atau wajah manismu akan kukoyak dengan sobat kecilku… Pisau ini!"

"Aaah! Jangan! Kumohon!"

…Siapa yang bersama Naruto? Aku… harus melihatnya!

"Sasuke…?"

"Siapa kau? Cih, bocah kecil. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini! Aku sedang sibuk dengan bocah manis ini!"

"Uaah!"

**BUAGG!**

"Ukh, boleh juga kau!"

**JDUGG!**

**CRAAT!**

**BLUGH!**

"A-ampuni aku! Maafkan aku!"

"…Pergilah. Jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi."

"Hiiii!"

**END OF SASUKE POV**

"…Kau tak apa?"

"…Aku tidak menganggap hal ini sebagai apapun," kata Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

.

.

.

Paginya, Sasuke terbangun dan mendapati tak ada siapapun selain Naruto dimeja makan.

"…Dimana yang lain?"

"…Sudah pergi ke toko masing-masing."

"Kau…"

"…Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," kata Naruto, lalu pergi tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah Sasuke. Sasuke diam, dan hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Ia teringat pada buku yang didapatnya dari Jiraiya dan berniat membacanya—untuk mengisi waktu luang.

.

.

.

**NARUTO POV**

"Sai! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" aku berlari menuju Sai yang sedang duduk dikursi panjang Taman Hijau. Ya, dialah orang yang sudah membuat janji denganku.

Sai tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku juga baru datang, kok."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita jalan," Sai meraih tanganku dan membawaku pergi…

…Hingga kedalam Hutan Kematian.

"Uh… Sai? Kenapa kita kesini…?"

"…Naruto."

"I-iya…?"

"Dari dulu… Sejak kau pertama kali tersenyum padaku… Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu," Sai menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

"Eh?"

"Aku mencintaimu… Dan selau menginginkan untuk menyentuh tubuhmu!" aku meringis kesakitan karena Sai menggenggam tanganku sangat keras.

"A-aduh… Sai, sakit…"

"Katakan itu setelah aku memasukimu, Naru sayang…" Sai mendorongku hingga aku jatuh terbaring diatas tanah.

"Apa yang—! H-hentikan!" Aku memberontak saat Sai mulai membuka _zipper_ jaketku.

"Menyerahlah, Naru. Tak ada yang bisa mendengar—"

**DUAGG!**

**END OF NARUTO POV**

Sasuke memukul tengkuk Sai dengan kuat, membuatnya terkapar diatas Naruto—untuk sementara. Sasuke menarik kerah baju Sai, mengangkatnya lalu mendorongnya hingga menabrak batang pohon. Dengan cepat dan keras, pukulan demi pukulan mendarat di wajah Sai. Setelah puas, ia membanting tubuh Sai kebawah, dan membiarkan Sai lari tanpa tujuan.

"…Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku disini…?"

"Entahlah. Ayo kita keluar dari sini."

"A-aku tidak tahu jalan keluarnya…"

"…Pegang tanganku. Jangan pernah lepaskan sampai kita keluar dari—" kalimat Sasuke tertahan kerena tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya.

"Terima kasih… Sasuke…"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita keluar juga dari sana. Sekali kagi, terima kasih Sasuke."

"…Naruto."

"Hm?"

"…Maukah kau pergi ke rumahku?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi, untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu… dengan ayahku."

Naruto tertegun, dan tersenyum, "Oke!"

.

.

.

"Paman Fugakuuuuu!"

"Hm? Naruto? Sasuke? Ada apa? Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian menemuiku pada hari Minggu?"

"Sasuke yang mengajakku kemari. Mungkin ia merindukanmu, Paman!"

Fugaku tertegun, "…Benarkah?"

"…Hn," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kearah Naruto, "…Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu. Bolehkah… Ayah?"

Fugaku terkejut saat untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggilnya 'Ayah'. Ia hampir menitikkan air mata bahagia. Ia mengerti maksud Sasuke, "Silahkan… Putraku."

"Naruto… Aku ingin minta maaf atas kelakuanku yang menyakitkan hatimu," kata Sasuke. Dibelakangnya, Fugaku sudah mengucurkan sedikit air mata bahagia, namun segera dihapusnya.

"Ah, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berlaku tidak baik padamu, Sasuke."

"Aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya—"

.

.

.

"HAAAH? K-KAU… KAU INI… ROBOT?"

"Bukan robot, tapi _Innocent Life_," protes Fugaku.

"Naruto, tolong jelaskan secara singkat perasaan yang kurasakan. Pertama, saat otot bibirku tertarik kesamping, dan perasaan ringan dan hangat yang memenuhi tubuhku…"

"…Bahagia."

"…Rasa sesak dan sakit didada…"

"…Sedih."

"…Rasa panas dikepala…"

"…Marah."

"…Rasa tidak suka saat melihat seseorang dekat dengan orang lain…"

"…Cemburu."

"Dan yang terakhir, dentuman bertubi-tubi didadaku saat bersamamu…"

"Apa, ya?"

"CINTA! ITU CINTA! SASUKE ANAKKU, KAU BERHASIL MENEMUKAN CINTA!" teriak Fugaku girang. Naruto bersemu merah, "Masuklah kedalam _Life Pod_ itu, anakku!" Sasuke menurut, dan masuk kedalam _Life Pod_.

_Life Pod_ itu diselimuti cahaya dan…

…Berhasil! Sasuke bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Kulit, rambut, dan lainnya.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari _Life Pod_, "Aku sudah menjadi manusia. Berarti aku berhak mengatakan ini. Ehem," Naruto diam, menunggu perkataan Sasuke.

"Naruto… _I…_"

'_Bahasa Inggris?'_ pikir Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki… _I… I wanna… I wanna F*CK you._" Fugaku, Naruto, dan Shizune yang juga ada disana langsung ternganga. Terutama Fugaku.

"H-HAH?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, bingung.

"EHEM! Sasuke putraku, da-darimana kau mempelajari… kalimat itu, nak?"

"Buku ini. Aku sudah merekam semuanya dalam otakku," Fugaku membaca sampul buku itu—YAOI PARADISE, BY : JIRAIYA. Fugaku langsung ambruk. Ditambah lagi, Sasuke mengingat semua detail isi buku itu.

"Ayah, aku tidak bohong. Aku mencintai Naruto. Kumohon, restui kami, Ayah."

"Aku merestui hubunganmu, tentu saja. Tapi… soal buku itu… Ukh. Baiklah, nak. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah pertanian, khusus untukmu. Olahlah pertanian disana, bersama dengan Naruto."

"Tapi aku—Uhmmp?" Tahu, lah. Sasuke mencium Naruto.

"CIUMAN PERTAMAKU! BRENGSEK KAU, TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Aku belum tahu."

"Belum tahu apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Uh… apa aku terlihat aneh kalau aku menjawab 'Ya'…?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mencium Naruto lagi, "Sama sekali tidak, Koi."

"Koi… Koibito? Umm…"

"Nah! Kalian boleh langsung pindah ke pertanian yang—"

"Paman! Aku… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pertanianku sendiri, dan saudara-saudaraku—"

"Kami tidak menolak!" teriak Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Lee yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kakak-kakak?"

"Kami tidak keberatan apabila Naruto tinggal bersama Sasuke, Tuan Fugaku," kata Sakura.

"Heh, bocah kekanakan itu memang harus bersama yang lebih dewasa," kata Temari.

"Aku yakin mereka adalah jodoh! Kyaaa~!" tambah Ino.

"Jangan khawatirkan tanaman-tanaman lamamu, Naru. Lee akan menggantikanmu dalam merawatnya. Benar 'kan? Lee?" kata Tenten.

"Ya! Akan kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk membuatnya produktif! Itu adalah janji!"

"Hm! Bahkan kami sudah menyiapkan ini!" Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kotak merah kecil.

"Apa itu, Kak Sakura?"

Sakura membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin perak, "Ini… Cincin milik mendiang orang tuamu. Ibumu menitipkannya padaku, kalau kau sudah memiliki seseorang untuk kau cintai. Dan, Ibumu berharap, kaulah yang mengenakan cincinnya, dan pasanganmu menggunakan cincin ayahmu."

"Pernikahan? Hmm…" Fugaku berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah! Kita langsung adakan pesta pernikahan di pertanian… Uh… apa nama pertanian itu, nak?"

Sasuke terdiam, "Bagaimana kalau… 'DOBE'? Bagaimana, Dobe?"

"Yah, terserah kau sajalah, Teme."

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Naru! Aku tak menyangka, ternyata gaun pengantin ibumu sangat pas ditubuhmu!" kata Sakura.

"Uh… Kenapa aku harus mengenakan gaun?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kau terlihat sangat CANTIK saat mengenakannya, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum kecil diwajah tampannya.

"Huh, aku sama sekali tidak terhibur dengan perkataanmu, Teme."

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud menghiburmu, Dobe. Itu memang pendapatku, kok…" Sasuke sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto, "…Istriku."

Naruto merona, "A-aku ini laki-laki, Teme."

"Nah, kau harus makan banyak karena nanti malam kau akan sangat lelah… Ada pekerjaan penting yang kau dan aku harus lakukan…"

"Pekerjaan? Pekerjaan apa? Yah, sudahlah. _Itadakimasu_~"

.

.

.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto ditangannya, dan berjalan ke lantai atas—kamar pengantin mereka.

"Jadi, Teme. Pekerjaan apa yang kau maksudkan tadi siang? Dan kenapa harus malam hari?"

"Ah, nanti kau juga akan tahu," kata Sasuke—yang diam-diam menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Hei, Teme. Kau bilang ada pekerjaan penting, tapi kenapa aku dilempar keatas kasur begini?"

"Dobe… Aku akan membawamu ke surga dunia!" Sasuke melompat kearah Naruto dan menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas, seperti singa kelaparan.

"Nnnh… Apa-apa—Aannh..!" Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke menciumi lehernya.

"Kau mau yang lebih memuaskan? Hm?"

.

.

.

"Aah! Aaah! Ooh! Sa-Sasuuuu! Aaaaaahn!" Naruto mendesah hebat saat hantaman demi hantaman menabrak dinding rektumnya. Pelakunya—Sasuke, tentu saja. Tangannya menarik-narik sprei yang ia tiduri. Sasuke yang berada diatas Naruto terus memajumundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ah… Ternyata kau lebih 'erat' dari yang kuduga. Cih… Ahk!"

"Hiiiaaaaah!" jerit Naruto saat rasa hangat mendera rektumnya.

Sasuke mengganti posisi, "_Come on_, Dobe. _Ride me._"

"_A… As you wish… Ma… Master…_ Aahn!" Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke dan menaikturunkan tubuhnya yang berada diatas Sasuke.

"Uuh… Aah! Ah! Aaah! Aaanh? Sasuke?" Naruto bingung saat tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk, membuat posisinya kali ini ada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"_Do you mind if I 'rock' you?_"

"_No… Master…_"

"Hn. _Good,_" Sasuke berdiri, dengan membawa Naruto didepannya. Dirinya masih tertanam didalam Naruto. Ia berjalan mengelilingi ranjang sambil menggerakkan bagiannya yang ada didalam Naruto. Saat ia memasuk-keluarkan bagian dari dirinya dari lubang Naruto, meneteslah cairan putih kemerahan dari lubang Naruto. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke kuat-kuat, dan kakinya ia silangkan dipinggang Sasuke.

"Ahk!" Naruto menjerit kecil saat Sasuke menabrakkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Maaf Dobe, aku lelah berjalan terus," kata Sasuke sambil kembali mengeluarmasukkan batang penisnya didalam Naruto.

"Akh! Kau… lelah—Ah! Ber-berjalan… tapi… kau… Uah! Tak lelah… memasukkan… dirimu didalam… ku—Aaah!"

"Hn. Kau tahu saja."

"Teme—Aku lelah..."

"Sabar, Naru. Satu kali lagi, dan kita berhenti."

"Uuh… Satu kali lagi… atau satu gaya lagi, Teme?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba…" Sasuke menyeringai, "…bertambah pintar, hn?" Sasuke menurunkan Naruto, dan Naruto menunggingkan tubuhnya. Dari belakang, Sasuke kembali bekerja menggunakan bagian dirinya yang sudah sekali mengeluarkan kandungannya kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Te-Temeeeh~! Da-darimana kau tahu… macam-macam… gaya…? Aaauh!"

"Hn, aku harus berterimakasih pada buku yang diberikan Jiraiya padaku."

'_Pasti Sasuke akan menjadi orang mesum karena buku itu…'_ batin Naruto, lalu mendesah pasrah.

"Sedikit lagi, Naruto! Narutoooooo!"

"Ah! Ah! Aaauh! Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeh~!"

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto yang benar-benar lemas keatas ranjang. Ia menyelimuti dirinya dan juga Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mencium keningnya.

"Selama satu minggu ini… kau harus… mengerjakan… pekerjaan… ku… Teme…!" kata Naruto lirih.

"Pasti. Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu," Sasuke kembali mencium kening Naruto yang dibasahi oleh peluh.

"Sama-sama… Sasu… ke…" kemudian, terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir itu, lalu menyusul Naruto pergi ke alam mimpi. Mimpi pertamanya… bersama Naruto… sebagai manusia.

**-FIN-**

Huuuaaaaah!

Sumprit, capek banget!

Baru kali ini Arisa publish fic sepanjang ini!

Rekor! Oneshot terpanjang yang pernah Arisa bikin!

Hadoh, saya merasa sangat bejat karena menuliskan berbagai macam gaya dalam berhubungan SMEX.

_Rock, Ride, Doggy_…

Dan… mulai kepikiran soal _Bondage_, _Slave_, _Threesome_…

Tidaaaaaaak! Kami-Sama, mengapa saya sepintar iniiiii~! _*Plak! Buag! Dug! Jleb!*_

Uhuk, uhuk, ehem... Maksud saya, mengapa saya sebejat iniiiiiiiii! DX

Udah gitu, penyelesaian cerita ini terkesan cepet banget, ya? =_=a

Yap! Begitu saja, lah!

Terima kasih atas waktu Minna-san yang dipakai untuk membaca Oneshot aneh ini.

Arisa akan sangat menghargai siapapun yang mereview Oneshot ini.

Jangan flame, ya.

Arisa lagi sedih banget soalnya.

Peace TTATTv


End file.
